1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to bundling straps. In particular, this invention relates to the manufacture and a method of using bundling straps for storage or grouping of items that may require bundling such as cable, rope, hose, produce, plants, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Bundling straps are well known in the art and come in a variety of configurations. These straps are used to bind lengths of materials such as rope, electrical cord, cable, hoses, etc. in a coiled or bundled configuration. These straps are also used for the grouping of same or different items, such as produce, rods, etc. In the prior art, various types of items are used for bundling material. These items include tape, wire, rope, twist ties, etc. The material to be bundled is usually coiled and a twist tie, for example, is wrapped around the coil and twisted into place. This maintains the material in a coiled arrangement. Twist ties, wires and string, however, are cumbersome to use and are difficult to remove and reattach. Therefore, reusable complementary fasteners are being used as bundling straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,818 for example discloses an adjustable bundling device. It comprises a strap having hooks along both sides on an intermediate length of the strap and loops along both sides at the ends of the strap. The strap can be wrapped around an object to be coiled and the loop end portion engaged with the hooks to keep the strap in place.
Another example of bundling straps with complementary fastening surfaces is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,158. It shows an elongated strap having hooks on a first surface and loops on the other surface. It also includes a slot whereby one end of the strap is wrapped around a portion of the coiled object and then pushed through the slot. This maintains the strap in engagement with a portion of the coiled object. The strap is then wrapped around the remainder of the coiled object and connected to itself so that the hooks of one side engage the loops of the other sides of the strap.
Although the use of bundling straps are well known in the art, there continues to be a need for providing a cost sensitive strap and an efficient method of making such a strap.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide for an inexpensive yet reusable bundling strap.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an efficient method for producing an inexpensive bundling strap.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for a method of producing bundling straps with complementary fastening members that do not stick to each other during fabrication and distribution.
The foregoing objects and advantages of the invention are illustrative of those that can be achieved by the present invention and are not intended to be exhaustive or limiting of the possible advantages which can be realized. Thus, these and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description herein or can be learned from practicing the invention, both as embodied herein, or as modified in view of any variation which may be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, the present invention resides in the novel methods, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.
In light of the present need for providing inexpensive bundling straps and an efficient method for producing these bundling straps, a brief summary of the present invention is presented. Some simplifications and omission may be made in the following summary, which is intended to highlight and introduce some aspects of the present invention, but not to limit its scope. Detailed descriptions of a preferred exemplary embodiment adequate to allow those of ordinary skill in the art to make and use the invention concepts will follow in later sections.
A bundling strap is disclosed that includes a first side having a first fastening surface and, optionally a second side with a second fastening surface. The first fastening surface and the second fastening surface are complementary to each other as for example hooks and loops. The strap includes a wide end having an aperture or slit and a narrow end, which can be inserted into the aperture of the wide end. The strap also narrows progressively from the wide end to the narrow end. In use, the strap is wrapped around an object to be bundled. The narrow end is inserted into the aperture of the wide end and pulled through. The first fastening surface is then placed into engagement with the second fastening surface to hold the strap in place.
Further, a fastening material is disclosed comprising a sheet material with first and second complementary fastening surfaces. The fastening material includes a liner that is complementarily joined to one, or both of the surfaces.
In addition to the apparatus, methods for manufacturing bundling straps are also disclosed. In one method of the present invention, a first sheet material having a first fastening surface, such as a male engaging surface, is provided and brought into contact with a liner material having a complementary fastening surface, such as a female engaging surface. This produces a sheet having a male engaging surface covered with a liner material. A second sheet having a second fastening surface, such as a female engaging surface, is then provided and laminated along the opposite side of the male engaging members of the first sheet material. This produces a composite sheet of material having hooks on a first surface and loops on a second surface. It also includes a liner sheet of loops covering and engaged with the hooks of the first surface. This keeps the composite sheet from sticking to itself during processing. The composite sheet is then fed into a die cutting machine, which severs the sheet laterally into individual flexible straps having a wide end with an aperture and a narrow end and wherein the strap narrows progressively from the wide end to the narrow end. The resulting bundling straps have a liner sheet, engaged with the hooks of the first surface, which prevent the straps from engaging with each other during packaging and distribution.